


Spelling Love

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: This was how Chuck spelled love.





	Spelling Love

The soil was damp, and you could feel the cold seeping in through the seams of your clothes as you laid there. You shivered, and Chuck Grant pressed his body closer to yours. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmured. “Just a few more hours.”

“I think in a few more hours I’ll be dead,” you replied. The smell of damp earth would have been nice in any other situation. You thought back of home, of going out in the garden after it rained, of the way in which the drops of water clung to the leaves as they dripped down onto the earth. There was nothing of that here. 

Next to you, Chuck managed to light a match. Your eyes widened when you realised what he was doing. “Where did that come from?”

Chuck winked at you, the aluminium stove that Lipton had told him to leave behind because it wasn’t working anymore was between his legs. “I’m 75% sure this won’t blow us up.”

“You’re going to kill us to eat something warm. Fucking hell, Chuck, Lip said to leave it for a reason.”

“I fixed it,” he said, frowning down at the thing, trying to light it. “I’m handy with tools. Besides, you’re cold, you could use a hot meal.”

When a tiny flame surged forward, you smiled. Out here, it was a little bit like magic. How long had he carried that? The added weight must have made his life harder, and when did he find the time to work on it? Slowly, you realised that hauling that stove and working on it on his free time was Chuck’s way of saying all that otherwise would have been left unsaid, abandoned in the shadows. This was how Chuck spelled love. 

He took his helmet off, and winked at you. You smiled, and squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my girl.”


End file.
